


Unidentified

by Vasternous



Category: JOshua Dun - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Space - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, bands - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Bands, Music, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasternous/pseuds/Vasternous
Summary: This was going to be Josh’s big break. He could feel it.





	Unidentified

 

**1**

 

This was going to be Josh’s big break, he could feel it. He could feel it in his bones, from the ends of his toes to the tip of each brightly coloured strand of hair. Today was going to be special. Or should he say tonight?

 

Dun rushed about in his small and time scarred apartment room, made even smaller by the presence of his drum kit. ‘She’ was the prized possession of his life, sure to lead to a bigger, brighter future than the one that lay before him. But for now there were other matters at hand. He scurried about, packing his small camouflage rucksack full of the needed equipment; binoculars, a map, a torch, a cheap camera he received as a christmas present, the all essential snacks and a blanket for the cold night ahead.

 

In the frantic panic Josh caught a glimpse of himself in the wardrobe mirror; a tall wreckage of a 20-something year old looked back at him through mocha eyes. Eyes underlined by dark and time worn crescents of moons forever frozen. Haloing each sorrowful eye were dark, thin and arched eyebrows, somehow softening his features. He wore a dark and cozy deep charcoal jacket zipped to his ribs revealing a grey-white shirt. A hoodie was pulled loosely over the tangled mess of sunset-pink hair which crowned his head in soft waves. A nose piercing gleamed in the dull afternoon light. Light that splintered tough old and tattered curtains, illuminating dust as it drifted through the thick and warm air. His legs were enveloped by tight black jeans that were crumpled above old and tattered shoes, his favourite pair.

 

Despite the nose ring and contradictory hair, Josh was a timid and quiet personality, an echoed drop from a weathered and rusting tap, a timid deer grazing in the golden sunlit meadows. He was shy and yet so intrigued by the world, the beyond. Somewhere in between the the stars and nowhere, thats where his heart lay.

 

It was 6:30 by the time he had finished packing, in his exhaustion he crashed against the paper thin walls sending chips and snow like flakes of paint swirling around him. Dun fell to the ground as his legs buckled beneath him, he was already spent and hadn’t even stepped foot outside. Josh began to feel drowsy, the warm sun on his back filled him with nostalgia for all the times from childhood forgotten. His eyes slowly shut, one minute wouldn’t hurt. Would it?

 

**_*CRASH*_** Josh awoke with a start, panic flowing through his veins and terror flashing across his features. His drum kit was in two, one half where it stood just moments before, the other half in a heap on the cold, stained floor. He looked around in amazement, searching for a possible culprit. It couldn’t have been his flat mates, they left some hours ago… how many hours? Dun lifted his arms from around his knees, stretched and adjusted his watch. 7:58. The word _“Shit”_ escaped his breath.

 

Josh moved faster than his legs could, sending him downwards, face first into the side of his bed. He sat up, laughed at his clumsiness and rubbed his stubbled face. He shot out of the room hooking his bag as he passed, careful not to clash with the cymbals scattered about the floor. Dun dashed out into the kitchen, grabbing the flyer labelled _**“UFO SPOTTING”**_ in bold black letters from the fridge, sending the supporting magnets bouncing to the floor beneath. With no time to waste, he fled down the stairs to the bus stop a few blocks away.

 

**2**

 

Out of breath and pumping with adrenalin he clambered onto the first bus that pulled up, allowing his hand to catch a railing and swing him along the tight corridor to a seat close to the back. The bus was weathered and torn, paint was pealing here and there, a reminder of the years passed. Maybe a century or so ago the bus was in its prime, Josh thought. Shiny and proud in its yellow suit, fulfilling its purpose, Josh with he had purpose like that. Even if it caused him to age without grace. He would've waited for a newer bus if he had time. Time, something he always seemed to be lacking.

 

With his heart rate returning to a regular pace Josh snatched the flyer from his pocket with a quick twist of his wrist and opened the front revealing the words _“8:30 start, atop the east hill”_. He shifted his luminescent hair from his eyes, looking at his watch again. 8:09. _“I'll make it”_ he whispered beneath his breath, quiet enough to attract minimal stares.

 

It was about 14 minutes into the ride when, instead of the usual relief of an offload of passengers, a dark and hooded figure boarded. It was hard to see any obvious features of this strange passenger, the sun was setting, creating a grey-pink haze over all the eye could see. The dim, fluorescent lights that ran the length of the ceiling, creating a hollow and death like atmosphere with each flicker, did not help.

 

Josh tried, to his best ability, to catch a glimpse of the face beneath the shadow. The now seated apparition of a man it seemed. A few stops later and only he and the dim figure were left, despite the driver of course, of which to date Josh had seen none of. A situation josh wasn't fond of.

 

8:27. Josh's stop. The final stop, located at the base of the fore written “East Hill”. He hurriedly fumbled for the railing above the seat before him and pulled himself to his feet, eyes locked with the back of the dark stranger's head, well... hoodie.

 

In Dun's distraction his hand had found the _“STOP”_ button, the worst possible item, a head turner, social interaction. As he pushed his way along the bus corridor the button engaged, sending a chill down Josh's neck, whether due to the cold breeze entering the slat like windows or in utter fear, it chilled him to his core. A shrill scream from the old bus and the illumination of a light at the front of the vehicle averted all focus upon him. The focus of two people. The bus driver shot a frustrated glance at Dun through the rear mirror, quickly turning back to the awaited road ahead. The shadowed figure sluggishly followed suit, shifting their gaze in Josh's direction.

 

A gloomy and poorly lit face met Josh's gaze, although not annoyed, to Dun's surprise. Seemingly dashed with curiosity. Josh made his way along the corridor of, presently, shame. He hung his head low with hoodie pulled close and features forming a puzzled frown. Josh tried to recall the mere glimpse of the face he saw. His once faceless 'travel partner'.

 

It was only when Josh was struck with a cold blast of wind as he departed the, stuffy yet cozy, warmth of the bus that Josh recalled the figures' face. The figure that had currently stepped a sure foot off of the same vehicle, passing Dun as he walked up the steep and lantern lit _“Eastern Hill”_

 

The stranger was of a fair build, roughly the same height as Josh himself. He had a kind face. Bold eyebrows crowned magnet-filing irises the shade of dark cocoa. A pointed nose centred the figure's face. Pursed in thought below, were full, peach-flushed lips complimenting a complexion the tone of early summer dusk. Although, its not like Josh really noticed.

 

Josh faced the sheer and dimly lit “ _Eastern Hill_ ”. It took some time for his eyes to adjust to the contrasting dark after being consumed in the stark white light of the bus. As Dun traced the course of the barely visible path with his eyes, a distant and small figure appeared, silhouetted against the now deep blue evening sky. It had to be the other passenger, Josh thought.

 

Dun removed his unconscious tense grip on his backpack's straps, a habit caught while weathering the formidable middle-school corridors, an anxious tick if you will. He relaxed his shoulders, took in a breath of cold autumn air and made his way in the path of his strange companion. Forwards. Upwards. Towards the newly jewel scattered sky.

 

**3**

 

He reached the top of the hill and was thoroughly warmed. His dragon like warm breath illuminated by ground dwelling lamps, adding to the already curious atmosphere. Josh took a glance at the scene lay before him, a few people, too many for Dun's liking. 30 or so, were scattered about the crown of the hill, most were gathered in smaller groups exchanging photos and equipment, Josh didn't feel up to socialising right now. He found a darker spot under a low hanging tree by himself, perfect, no unneeded socialising.

 

Dun gazed about the crowd and soon found the more familiar face in the pool of people, the face of his 'bus bud'. Josh wasn't the best at nicknames. His 'bud' was also by himself, to the furthest left edge of the hill, just above where the hill had eroded away to create a vast drop. A small cliff you may say. He was sat on the precipice with his legs hanging over the edge, mirthfully swinging them to a beat which lay in his head, unwritten, unbeknownst to others. His gaze was towards the stars, most people's were, but his was a gaze of intrigue and, almost, a heartfelt lust. He tilted his head as if listening, attempting to understand the bejewelled subjects. What secrets do the pretty hide?

 

The time must have reached 8:30 as the lanterns, which had been previously illuminating the ground, were dulled to a soft and almost eerie glow. As Josh's eyes adjusted, the people and trees around him became mere silhouettes, dark and strange creatures that possessed the night, hidden under a mask of the sunken sun's disguise. The once faded sky now became a deep and intense blue-black. Not the bad kind of blue-black, this was a soothing, almost calming ocean blue. A colour such as the acceptance of death, a happy emptiness, yet filled with so much canopied and undiscovered love. This; was that kind of blue.

 

From the vast blue which was framed by silhouettes of strange trees and stranger yet people, came the stars, such bright and transfixing objects. Stars were a reminder of home, people could even use them to find home, metaphorically or otherwise. They were engraved in Josh's mind and life, yet they were so far from his world, as close as a memory yet lightyears away.

 

People were illuminated as hollow ghosts from display screens of phone or cameras, the moon provided little in the way of visibility. At least they could see the sky, more importantly what was in the sky. All the people surrounding Josh were there for roughly the same reason. UFOs. Unidentified. Flying. Objects. Technically that could include anything at this rate. A stone threw in this lighting would easily pass as unidentified. And if thrown at the correct angle, flying. A rock sure was an object.

 

Josh took a seat as others were hurriedly aiming their cameras and recording equipment at the sky. To an innocent bystander this may look crazy, complete strangers gathered together in disarray, staring into the sky and constructing ridiculous inventions. Dun swung his backpack off his shoulders and sat it in his lap. He unzipped the larger section and riffled around, in almost complete darkness, until he felt the cold and smooth surface of his own camera. His camera was aged and worn, almost antique. Josh had found it while on a run one day, he had been listening to music, escaping to another universe, when all of a sudden he lost his way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but thats all I’ve written so far :). Do you want more of this? If you do then I can continue it if you would like! :D


End file.
